


all wrapped up in each other

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Christmas, Christmas Party, Costumes, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Real Men Wear Tights, References to Knotting, Table Sex, references to xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: It was a long couple minutes as Stiles climbed the stairs to the loft but as soon as the door slid open and Stiles' gaze fell on the display waiting for him Derek knew he did good.  The soft hitch of Stiles' breath as his heart started racing was enough for Derek to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar 2016 Day 13!
> 
> krysykat on LJ asked for "Derek and Stiles as Santa's elves? With them, possibly in stockings? Maybe a yuletide log popping away in the background? I just want some Christmas smut, lol (bottom!Derek wouldn't be amiss)". When I looked up some referential images I found this one: http://i.imgur.com/ZlqtTo1.jpg (NSFW) and everything took off from there. The request isn't 100% fulfilled but I think I got pretty close for what inspired me. :D

The soft tinkle of bells ringing rhythmically at the end of Derek's shoes contracted delicately with the harsh panting and gasping moans interspersed with the slip-slap of sweaty skin on skin.

Despite that, for once this tale has innocent beginnings.

And then Stiles Stilinski happened and it all went to shit. 

Dazedly Derek thought back to the day he dubiously looked at the elf costume thrust into his hands by Melissa McCall for the hospital pediatrics ward Christmas party and hoped no one ever wanted it back.

He remembered bringing the costume back to the loft and raising an eyebrow at Stiles who merely grinned back.  He had his own elf costume but conveniently forgot to mention that he'd volunteered Derek to be by his side at the party.  

The morning of the party Derek had a minor moment of panic when he realized the "tights" that came with the costume were as thin as regular nylons and that was _not_ happening he decided once he saw his briefs-clad dick hugged intimately by the nearly-sheer material.  When Derek told Stiles he didn't ogle as Derek expected him to, to his credit, and he ran out to the store quickly and bought him a cheap pair of snug red sweat pants.

Derek didn't miss the way Stiles bit his lip and tried to hide his crestfallen expression when Derek covered up with the pants, though.

That was at the beginning of December and in the ensuing weeks Derek's thoughts often strayed to the costume hidden in the back of his closet beside Stiles'.  The party was fun and Derek enjoyed playing the grumpy elf to Stiles' spritely one. He liked seeing Stiles' pink cheeks and the cute tips on his ears that came with the costume.  He felt the Jolly Green Giant in his costume despite Stiles' assurances that he was anything but. 

On Thursday the week before Christmas Derek saw the costume before he left to run errands for the day and it stayed in his mind the whole time. When he got back to the loft around mid-afternoon he sent an impulsive text to Stiles asking what time he'd be home.  Stiles' answer gave Derek a couple hours to do some quick planning... or chicken out.  

As soon as he heard the Jeep pull into the parking lot Derek had a momentary moment of panic, wondering what the hell he was doing.  He took a deep breath and hunched over the long table by the window and waited, pulling the shirt of the elf costume up to show off his ass.  

It was a long couple minutes as Stiles climbed the stairs to the loft but as soon as the door slid open and Stiles' gaze fell on the display waiting for him Derek knew he did good.  The soft hitch of Stiles' breath as his heart started racing was enough for Derek to relax.  He looked over his shoulder at Stiles and smirked.

"I figured the tights might be good for something," Derek said and wiggled his ass, bare through the nearly-transparent material.

Stiles slide the door closed so hard it slammed closed on its tracks and rolled back a couple inches.  Stiles didn't care, however, and he shed his coat and shoes quickly, dropping them as he crossed the room.  He walked up behind Derek and put his hands gently on Derek's hips.  Derek was so wound up that the heat from Stiles' palms felt like burning on his skin and he had to stop himself from arching back against Stiles' groin.

"What's the occasion?" Stiles asked, his voice tinged with awe.

"You want a cheesy pun about how you've been a good boy this year or do you just want to fuck me?" Derek replied.

Stiles' fingers tearing a hole into the back of the tights was all Derek needed in reply.  Clothing went flying and Derek was pretty sure Stiles might have lost a couple buttons.  He was certain a couple hems on his costume top were going to be a loss as well but Stiles' strangled noise at finding Derek already prepped for him sent any worries out the window.

Derek wasn't sure when he ended up on his back but Stiles was pounding into him and hitting his prostate on nearly every downstroke and nothing else mattered in that moment.

"I think," Stiles began, grunting between thrusts. "I'm missing the ears."

Derek reached out to tweak Stiles' nipple, grinning at the gasp he got for it.  "The ... ears? Seriously?" he gasped.

Stiles nodded and adjusted his grip on Derek's legs to keep him from slipping up the table.  "Makes me wonder..."

"About what?" Derek asked, clenching around Stiles who let out a string of curses as his hips stuttered.

"Your shift," Stiles replied in a low tone.  Derek's eyes snapped to Stiles' and he knew immediately what Stiles was referring to.  "Yeah, that's what I meant.  I think about it sometimes when I jerk off.  Imagining your eyes glowing at me in the dark and the feeling of your claws scraping down my back.  But what puts me over is wondering if you're even bigger in that form.  Have you noticed?  Ever thought of it yours--"

Derek cut Stiles off with a loud roar and nearly folded in on himself from the force of his orgasm.  He felt Stiles come, hot and thick inside him, and he locked his ankles around Stiles' back to keep him as deep as he could. 

He drifted then, eased back onto the table as gently as Stiles could with his shaking arms, and floated in the warm, heady bubble-like space his head was in.  He didn't stir for long minutes, until Stiles wandered back to him from the bathroom on Bambi-esque legs with a warm face cloth to clean him. 

When he was done he dropped the cloth on the floor and pulled the ruined tights the rest of the way off Derek's legs, then pulled him to his feet. 

"Come on, I'm not cuddling on a table."  Stiles led Derek to the bed and the collapsed into each other, finding the places they fit together like born instinct.  Derek buried his nose behind Stiles' ear and breathed the scent of him in as he felt his still-thrumming heart slow to his normal pace. 

"Did you meant it?" Derek asked quietly before pressing his lips to Stiles' neck. His body was jelly, relaxing slowly into the drowsy place before sleep.

Stiles shuddered around him and sighed, holding Derek tighter.  "You get another pair of those tights and you can knot me morning, noon, and night."

Derek's cock jerked as his arousal started to stir again but he saw his chance and took it: "That really _jingled your bells_ , huh?"

Derek chuckled when Stiles' head snapped up to look him in the eye sharply.  "I have no idea if I should smack you or fuck you for that."

"While you're figuring it out I'll be down here, okay?"  And before Stiles could reply Derek took him in his mouth, reducing him to a moaning puddle.

Not exactly a silent night but for them it was the closest they'd get.


End file.
